Rivendell
'' '' Rivendell (w Sindarinie Imladris) - siedziba szarych elfów i króla Elronda, znajdująca się w górskiej okolicy pomiędzy Eriadorem i Górami Mglistymi. W mitologii Śródziemia odgrywa rolę bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym pielęgnuje się tradycje i dawną wiedzę. Charakterystyka Rivendell nazywane było również Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domem na Wschód od Morza. Utworzone zostało przez Elronda Półelfa, który władał nim od Drugiej Ery świata. Leżało w górskiej dolinie, chronione rzeką Bruineną oraz magią Elronda. Do osady można było dostać się przez wąski most, stanowiący jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych elementów krajobrazu. Zabudowę Rivendell stanowiło kilkanaście budynków wybudowanych w typowo elfickim stylu, zdobionych licznymi kolumnami i posągami. Prócz tego osada posiadała kilka niewielkich wież oraz liczne tarasy i altany. Rivendell było miejscem, gdzie zatrzymał się Gandalf Szary, Bilbo Baggins i trzynastu krasnoludów podczas wyprawy do Ereboru. Pod koniec Trzeciej Ery powstała w nim Drużyna Pierścienia. Historia Druga Era Rivendell zostało założone w 1697 roku Drugiej Ery przez Elronda i grupę Gwaith-i-Mírdain ocalałą po upadku Eregionu – stąd większość mieszkańców domu Elronda była Eldarami (m.in. Gildor, Glorfindel i Erestor) i przynajmniej niektórzy znali quenyę. Dwa lata później reszta Eriadoru została zaatakowana przez Saurona, a Rivendell opierało się oblężeniu do roku 1701, kiedy armia wysłana przez Tar-Minastira odbiła zachodnią część Śródziemia. Wtedy też w Rivendell odbyło się spotkanie, w którym wzięli udział m.in. Gil-galad, Galadriela i Elrond. Tolkien określił to grono jako „pierwszą Białą Radę”. Uczestnicy tego zebrania postanowili, że Imladris zostanie twierdzą elfów we wschodnim Eriadorze (i przejmie tę funkcję od Eregionu). Gil-galad przekazał Elrondowi Vilyę, jeden z trzech Pierścieni Władzy należących do elfów, którego odtąd Elrond używał dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swojej siedzibie i zachowania jej piękna. Jednocześnie Elrond został namiestnikiem Gil-galada w Eriadorze. W roku 3431 w ramach Ostatniego Sojuszu Gil-galad i Elendil zebrali w Rivendell swoje armie. Stamtąd trzy lata później wyruszyli na wojnę w kierunku Mordoru, by zetrzeć się z siłami Saurona. Trzecia Era W 2851 roku Trzeciej Ery Rivendell było miejscem posiedzenia Białej Rady (drugiego, po spotkaniu założycielskim w 2463), na którym Gandalf przekonywał pozostałych członków Rady do przeprowadzenia ataku na Dol Guldur. Przeważyła wtedy przeciwna opinia Sarumana. W roku 2941 do Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu przybyła Kompania Thorina. Jednym z celów wyprawy na Erebor, założonym przez Gandalfa, było zabezpieczenie Imladris i Lothlórien przed możliwym zniszczeniem przez Smauga. 61 lat później w domu Elronda osiadł przeszło stujedenastoletni Bilbo Baggins, gdy postanowił zakończyć swe podróże. To wtedy zajął się spisywaniem wiedzy przekazywanej mu przez elfów. W 3018 roku Glorfindel przywiózł do Rivendell Froda Bagginsa niosącego Jedyny Pierścień, a Elrond zapobiegł atakowi Upiorów Pierścienia na Imladris, topiąc ich konie w zburzonych wodach Bruinen. Pięć dni później odbyła się narada z udziałem niezależnie przybyłych posłów Wolnych Ludów (wszystkich wolnych ras Śródziemia), na której postanowiono zniszczyć Jedyny Pierścień. Następnie Elrond wyznaczył skład Drużyny Pierścienia i polecił przekuć szczątki Narsila w nowy miecz, który Aragorn przyjął i nazwał Andúrilem. Czwarta Era Po Wojnie o Pierścień Elrond zdecydował, że opuści Śródziemie i wypłynie do Eldamaru. Razem z nim wyruszyła duża część mieszkańców jego domu; Władca Pierścieni wymienia z imienia Bilba Baggina oraz Gildora. W początkowych latach Czwartej Ery w Rivendell mieszkali Elladan i Elrohir, dołączył do nich Celeborn. W tym okresie od czasu do czasu Imladris odwiedzał Meriadok Brandybuck zbierając dane do swojej Kroniki Lat. Wiadomo, że Celeborn ostatecznie opuścił Śródziemie. Nieznana jest decyzja Elladana i Elrohira. Dodatek A. Kroniki królów i władców stwierdza jedynie, że w 120 roku Czwartej Ery, gdy umierał Aragorn, „nikt już się nie przechadzał po ogrodzie Elronda”. Frodo in Rivendell.jpg|Frodo w Rivendell Rivendell3.jpg|Miejsce do czytania Runów Księżycowych Rivendell2.jpg|Most prowadzący do osady Rivendell.jpg|Rivendell z daleka Ciekawostki *W Rivendell był wytwarzany Miruvor, zwany również Kordiałem z Imladris, który w jakiś magiczny sposób dodawał nadziei i otuchy do serca oraz sił do dalszej drogi, na przykład członkom Drużyny Pierścienia. *W zamierzeniu Tolkiena szerokość geograficzna Rivendell odpowiada szerokości geograficznej Oksfordu (dla porównania – położenie Minas Tirith ma odpowiadać położeniu Florencji). de:Bruchtal en:Rivendell es:Rivendel nl:Rivendel ru:Ривенделл Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Miasta elfów Kategoria:Eriador Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Królestwa Elfów